The invention relates to a three-dimensional CMOS circuit comprising at least first field-effect transistors of a first conductivity type and second field-effect transistors of a second conductivity type respectively formed on first and second crystalline substrates, the first and second substrates being assembled vertically.
The invention also relates to a method for three-dimensional co-integration of a CMOS circuit successively comprising production of first field-effect transistors of a first conductivity type on a first substrate, bonding of a second substrate covering the first transistors and production of second field-effect transistors of a second conductivity type on the second substrate.